


Q and Gay

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Youtube AU, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: YOUTUBER AU, Virgil does a Q&A on his channel with his boyfriend and things get a little out of hand [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Q and Gay

“Hey guys, due to overwhelming demand, I’m bringing roman on my channel for a boyfriend Q&A.” Virgil announced. 

Roman ran in on camera with an incredibly Extra pose. 

“So people on my instagram will know I’ve been dating this idiot for about 3 months and now we’ve decided to do joint videos together!”

“Yes it is I, Roman the Gay, here for your entertainment!” Roman took a bow and Virgil rolled his eyes.

The two sat on the couch, reading out tweets. “Huh. Cutest thing about each other.” Virgil read out. He smirked at Roman. “The face he makes when he gets offended at me calling him Royal Pain.” He grinned at Roman’s indignant huff. “Yeah that one.”

“Well if I’m being honest I don’t know. There’s so many to choose from.” Roman tapped his chin and smirked at Virgil’s small blush. He propped his head up on one hand in an attempt to ignore it. 

“There’s your smile, your hair, your face when you get all sleepy,” Roman rattled off traits and watched as Virgil got pinker and pinker. “Oh, and of course, your adorable blush.” Roman smirked and tapped his cheek which was very warm.

“Oh shut up. You’re just being a hopeless romantic.” Virgil gave a small push to Roman’s side, who dramatically fell to the floor.

“Oh, Virgil. How could you squander our love like this?” He declared dramatically, making Virgil snicker. He quickly covered his mouth, though. A bad habit of his.

Ding. Idea.

“Alright I have an answer.” Roman said as he got back on the couch, scooting closer to Virgil.

Virgil sighed. “Yes?”

“Your ticklishness.” He wiggled his fingers at the camera and dug into Virgil’s sides.

“WAHAIT! Gohohod dahahahahammit!” Virgil laughed.

It wasn’t a lie though, Virgil was so cute when being tickled. His shoulders shot up high, he hugged himself into a little ball, his nose scrunched up and he got those cute little crinkles at his eyes.

And his laugh was great. Virgil liked to pretend he was a dark angsty teen, but when he was laughing, he was like a little kid, giggling away with little hiccups and snorts in between.

“In case he’s never told you all this, I have discovered that our beloved little Virgil here is one of the most ticklish people on the planet.” Roman addressed the camera as he moved his fingers to Virgil’s tummy to get him laughing even harder. 

Virgil practically went limp into Roman’s hold, laughing himself silly. 

“See, he’s an interesting case. Usually when people are tickled they fight it, but Virgil just seems to be completely helpless when it comes to wiggling fingers.”

“Yohohohohou ahahahahass!”

“Gasp! I’m offended!” Roman grinned and let Virgil go, who fell to the floor in a puddle of laughter. He stayed down there, blushing redder than a tomato and desperately trying to catch his breath

“I hope you fangirls out there found this enlightening.” Roman spoke to the camera again. “And I hope- AGH”

Virgil launched up at Roman and shoved his wiggling fingers under his underarms, Roman’s most ticklish spot. 

Roman erupted into deep belly laughter and Virgil just glanced at the camera. “Listen, if I get tickled on camera, so does he.”

Tickling ended up being a much larger portion of the video than Virgil had intended. Roman adored the hundreds of adoring comments about Virgil’s adorable ticklishness, Virgil however was very embarrassed.

And what do you do when your boyfriend embarrasses you like that?

You get revenge.


End file.
